


Tying the bond

by grimlock1992



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Knotting, Come Inflation, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Oral Knotting, Pokephilia, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimlock1992/pseuds/grimlock1992
Summary: Who knows what'll happen a Pokemon hurts himself, and his trainer has nothing to do but help him recover.
Relationships: Lucario/Original Pokemon Trainer(s), Windie | Arcanine/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 114





	Tying the bond

**Author's Note:**

> his was made for my friend MGEddie on FA and his love for his canines

"Sarge, use Flamethrower!"

A torrent of flames came out the maw of a large orange and black Pokemon, an Arcanine, which raced towards a black and blue feline, a Luxio.

It roared in defiance before it was enveloped by the flames.

The resulting explosion sent the Luxio flying back into a nearby tree. The Pokemon slammed into the back of the tree with a loud crack. It stumbled to its feet, a look of complete defiance in its eyes before it fell to the ground.

The Arcanine panted proudly as it looked at the knocked out feline before a Great Ball flew over. It connected with the creature's shoulder, hitting before it absorbed the Luxio in the shimmering red brilliance, and shook a few times before clicking shut.

"Yes, we got you, Luxio!" Eddie triumphantly exclaimed.

Arcanine turned to see Eddie run-up to Pokeball, a huge smile on his face as he turned to the canine.

"Great work, Sarge." Eddie exclaimed, praising Sarge by rubbing his ears and wiping some of the dust off. Sarge let out an adorable, loving whine. He closed his eyes out of instinct, wagging his tail rapidly, joyously.

There was a loud, almost deafening crack above them. It startled both canine and trainer, and upon further investigation, the two of them spotted large, black storm clouds beginning to roll in at a frightening pace. 

Sarge knew he had to get the two of them to safety, and bent down for Eddie. He climbed onto the strong, muscled back and sat on Sarge like one would a Rapidash. 

"Let's hurry to a center before it gets here." Eddie urgently said as he laid down and hugged Sarge's warm, muscle-ridden back. Sarge rose to his full height, huffed, and nodded before sprinting down the forest path at his full speed.

Even though Sarge was going so fast that he left fiery footprints behind him, he could not outpace this freakishly fast storm. It left both exposed to the wall of heavy rain, and it was so devastatingly hard to see that the two had a difficult time seeing even a foot ahead of them. Eddie pressed against Sarge's mane and tried to stop the rain from hitting his face as hard as it was. Luckily, there were a couple dozen lights ahead of them, which filled Arcanine with determination.

A town was close.

"Almost there." Eddie said as they neared the bright lights. They seemed to be getting brighter, but before Eddie even knew what had happened, his vision changed from rain and lights to the mud and ground. His heart sunk deep into his chest when he heard the pained whines and whimpers that Arcanine was making once he recovered from the fall.

Once he rose from the mud, Eddie turned around to Sarge, and saw that he had fallen badly.

"Sarge!" Eddie shouted as he crawled over to him. "You okay?" He asked as he looked all over his friend for any injuries.  
Sarge looked at him with a pain in his eyes as he tried to stand, but he quickly slipped back into the mud with a pained yowl.  
Panic filled Eddie, and it was hard to think straight, but he managed to calm himself down enough to pull a Pokeball from his belt.

"Sirius, help me!" He called out, releasing the Pokemon. The ball opened to reveal a bipedal canine, a Lucario, who immediately winced as he was quickly covered with water.

Lucario went over Sarge's right, and got into position to lift. Lifting up on the other side, Eddie looked to Sirius. "We need to carry him to the center." He told him as he pointed towards a town.

'Yes, master!' Sirius said through a psychic link the two shared. They began to walk forward with Sarge.

It took a little under ten minutes to reach the edge of the town and, fortunately, the Pokemon Center was one of the first few buildings along the main street. The three stepped up and through the front doors, and drew a lot of attention from the occupants inside the Pokemon Center.

All the commotion inside her Pokemon Center made Nurse Joy run out and into the lobby, a Chancey following close beside her with a code cart. She saw a Lucario, an Arcanine, and what must have been their trainer as the doors opened.

"What happened?" She said as she bent down and started a quick examination of the canines' wounds. 

"We were running here to get out of the storm when he slipped on something." Eddie explained as she examined Sarge's right leg. Sirius chose at that moment to shake off the water from his fur, soaking Eddie even more. Afterward, he glared at the Lucario. Of all times to get dry, now? Really?

"He looked to have twisted it, but I have to take him in the back to be sure." She told him as she and Chansey got Sarge onto a stretcher. Before picking it up, she asked if any of his other Pokemon needed healing. Eddie nodded, and gave her the rest of the Pokeballs in his possession. "You yourself look like hell. There's a room in the back, why don't you take a shower?"

"T-thank you!" He said, suddenly feeling cold and weighed down from the air conditioner that was blasting cold air towards his wet body.

She turned to him. "We got one room. It's down the hall, last door on the right." She directed as he brought Sarge out of the lobby. Sarge looked to Eddie as they left, fear in his eyes.

"I'll see you in a bit, Sarge." Eddie told him with a smile before turning to Sirius. "Go with the nurse so she can check you," Eddie told him. 

'But I'm fine!'

"Go." Eddie commanded, pointing towards the door.

Sirius nodded. 'Yes, sir.' He said as he walked through the double doors.

After he left, Eddie followed the directions to the room. Once he found it, Eddie was surprised a Pokemon Center in a town like this would have a room for guests. There was a twin-sized bed lined with pale, mint green sheets, and a medium-sized dresser in another corner, with a small TV on top of it. There were two doors either led to a small closet, or to the bathroom.

He stepped inside, and placed his travel bag on the bed, pulling out a clean pajama shirt, shorts, and black boxers. He made his way inside the bathroom, taking off his wet clothing once inside and setting them in the sink. He looked at himself, and groaned. His face had a couple of scratches from the fall, and he was covered in mud.

The shower was a bit difficult to work, but eventually, he got hot water out of it. Eddie checked the temperature of the water one last time before he stepped in, and shuddered at the warm water as it sucked the cold from his bones. Mud, mixed with the warm water, fell down his chest, legs, and feet before mixing all together above the drain. 

'I hope Sarge is okay. That was a pretty awful fall...' Eddie thought as he scrubbed himself down with a bar of soap.  
His mind wandered back to when Sarge was a little Growlithe that had been given to him as his starter.

Sarge was always there for him when he got hurt, he would quickly run off for help, when he got sick, Sarge played with him to keep his spirits up, and was even there when Eddie had his heart torn to shreds by his crush when she flat rejected his offer for dinner. 

During that time, Sarge was there with that poofy mane of hair for cuddling.

When Eddie was ready to start his Pokemon adventure, his parents gave him a present; a beautiful, shimmering Firestone from the depths of Mount Blaze. With it, Growlithe could evolve into an Arcanine once the time was right. Once the two decided to use the stone, Growlithe grew so big that Eddie needed to buy a larger tent for the two of them. Sarge may be a lot bigger nowadays, but he always remained the same pup that was there for Eddie.

A cold sensation then hit Eddie's skin, snapping his eyes to the showerhead. He looked down but saw that the shower handle hadn't changed from warm to cold.

'I guess that's it for the heat.' He thought to himself as he quickly rinsed off what little soap was still on him. He stepped out the shower and dried off before slipping into his fresh, dry clothing.

He left the bathroom and sat on the bed, and was just about to lie down when there was a faint pressure on his head. Whenever Sirius needed to talk to him, this was how he got his attention.

'Yes?' Eddie thought, opening his mind.

'It's me.' Sirius's voice sounded in his mind. 'The nurse gave us both lengthy examinations. Sarge will be out of commission for the next couple of days.'

'I'll be right down.' Eddie said, slipping on a pair of slippers.

He walked out of the room, and into the hallway, wondering where Sarge and Sirius could be. After a few minutes of looking through rooms, he found the two alone in a room together. Eddie walked into the room and felt a warmth grow in his chest when Sarge looked at him with an overwhelming joy in his eyes.

"You feeling okay?" He asked softly, sitting beside him on the bed that the large canine was laying on.  
Sarge gave a small whimper and looked over at Sirius.

'He wants you to know that there's a sharp pain in his ankle whenever he walks on it.' Sirius translated. He paused but shook his head, smiling. 'And that he loves you more than life itself.'

"Aww..." Eddie said, rubbing Sarge's mane. He looked over at Sirius, then, "You think we should wait it out here, or go home until he recovers?"

Sarge answered by simply laying on his back and letting out a content sigh. Eddie looked to Sirius, who gave an uncaring shrug.  
"I guess that answers that," Eddie said as Sirius laid down on Sarge, closing his eyes and apparently drifting off. Eddie leaned against the wall as he laid on the bed, and looked through his phone.

After nearly a half-hour of checking through some emails and messages friends had sent him, Eddie went to clear his spam mail. There was one notification about Arcanines that caught his eye, however. He looked to Sarge with his tongue lazily hanging out of his mouth, his large, powerful legs kicking gently in his sleep every couple of seconds. Eddie chuckled. 

'Must be having a good dream.' He thought before looking back to his phone. He clicked on the email. The screen opened up to a website filled with information for, and about, Arcanines, such as training guides, how to groom one, and photos of regional breeds.  
Glancing towards Sarge, he saw his legs spread wide open and looked between them to see his sheath and furry ball sack. The tip of his cock poked out a couple of inches of the sheath, with a little drip of precum on the tip.

Eddie blushed at the sight of it, turning back to his phone and tried to ignore it. But every few seconds, it came back into his mind. Every time he thought about it, the more he wanted to see it. 

'...Can't be any harm in seeing what it looks like, right?' He thought as he began to browse the website. 'Maybe not his, but someone else's.'

Under the breeding section of the website, there were descriptions of the size and shape of a typical Arcanine penis, even showing a picture of what it looked like when fully erect. He continued to look at other Trainer's pics of their Arcanines genitals, with one description of a photo giving a link that was titled, "Arcanine bitch." Out of curiosity, Eddie pressed on the link, which almost immediately brought him to a PokePorn site. The link itself brought him to a video of a scantily clothed woman, and a very large Arcanine… 

It begged to be clicked upon, and Eddie gave himself the satisfaction of playing the video.  
Once he pressed the play button, and it started with the woman and the Arcanine kissing passionately. As her hands trailed down the canine's chest to his stomach, the sheath slowly started to get pushed down, eventually revealing a large, reddish-pink, knotted cock.  
Eddie's eyes widened as he continued to watch the video. The lady continued to do more and more until she was on her hands and knees under the Arcanine, moaning loudly as she took in all of the canine cock with ease. The Pokemon fucked her like a machine, a beautiful camera angle showing his large cock thrusting deeply into her. After some harder thrusts into the lady, the Arcanine's knot started to push in deeper and deeper.

"Okay, that's… enough." Eddie said in a hushed tone, so as not to wake up his Pokemon. He closed the video, and got settled in for the night, cuddling against Arcanine. 

Unknown to Eddie, however, Sirius hadn't fallen asleep during the time he spent on the phone, and he sensed what Eddie was feeling towards his Arcanine. He turned his head slightly toward Sarge's large, sleeping body.

'There's no way I'm not telling Sarge about this in the morning.' Sirius thought to himself as before letting himself fall asleep, slightly disgusted by his trainer's thoughts, slightly turned on.

. . .

As the sun rose, light swept through the curtains, landing on Eddie's face. He squirmed a bit, trying to shield his eyes, but to no avail. Slowly, he woke up but felt a weight on his waist, and warmth on his rear. He opened his eyes and turned to see Sarge's large front leg holding his shoulder.

'Sarge?!' Eddie thought, struggling to move away. As he struggled, however, he felt something poking him. 

'It's got to be...' Eddie thought as he looked down and saw Sarge's cock, halfway out, lathered in precum, and poking between his ass cheeks.

Eddie blushed, and almost thought about grinding against the canine cock, but saw that Sirius was stirring. It scared Eddie off, to say the least.

'I gotta get out of here...' He thought as he moved out of, and away Sarge's grip, trying to ignore his near sexual encounter with the canine as he went to get clothing for the day. As he rose, however, both Sarge and Sirius stirred. Apparently, he had awoken them both up more than he thought he did.

Sirius stretched for a minute before opening his eyes. Yawning, he looked over at Eddie, who had his back to him. Eddie was looking in his bag, and Sirius silently walked beside him, looking up and giving a small smile before he greeted his master. 

'Good morning, master.'

Jumping slightly, Eddie looked down and saw the smiling face of Sirius, who was a lot sneaker than he had ever given him credit for.

"Er… morning, Sirius." He said as he grabbed his clothes.

Sirius gave one last yawn before rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He heard Sarge yawn, and looked over at the canine.  
'How was your sleep, Sarge?' Sirius asked as the Arcanine carefully got off the bed.

"Good. I had a good dream." He told him as he licked his nose and looked around, unknowing of his semi-erection hanging down from his legs. "Where's Eddie?"

Sirius glanced at the bathroom before turning back to Sarge. 'He's changing in there, but there's something you may want to know about Eddie.'

Sarge cocked his head, "And that is?"

Back in the bathroom, Eddie was switching to his day clothes, still thinking of Sarge's cock poking him. Thinking about if he could take it like that woman had… How often did she fuck her Arcanine anyway?

'Maybe Sarge would be willing to let me see what it's like fully… wait… what am I thinking?' Eddie shook his head as he got his shirt on. 'I doubt Sarge would be willing to show me such a private part of himself.' He buckled his belt, and walked out of the bathroom. As he walked back into the room, both canines turned to face him. They seemed to have been in a conversation, but stopped as soon as he walked in. 

"So ready head back home?" He asked them.

Sarge nodded as he hopped off the bed and Sirius nodded as well. 'Ready to go, master.'

Eddie packed up the rest of his clothing, including the dried, mud-splattered clothing from last night, and slung it over his back. Eddie pulled out Sirius' Pokeball, and went to pull out Sarge's, and groaned. That certainly would have come in handy yesterday. Idiot.  
Sirius seemed to sense Eddie's annoyance with himself, and giggled. He was the first to be recalled. Eddie gave Sarge one last scratch behind his ears before recalling him.

As Eddie made his way out of the Pokemon Center, paying for his room and medical treatment at the front desk. Once he was outside in the cool, post-storm summer morning, he called for a taxi ride home. He took his backpack off, and sat down on the damp stairwell, thinking about how he'd break the news to his parents that Sarge had hurt himself as badly as he did.

After waiting for a couple of minutes, the taxi drove up, stopping right in front of the Pokemon Center. Eddie placed his bag in the trunk before getting into the cab, and telling the driver the address. The ride would take an hour or so, so he had lots of time to think.

. . .

Eddie looked out the window, smiling as he noticed more and more familiar landmarks.  
'Getting closer to home…' He thought to himself as a smile crept up as they got closer. 

After fifteen minutes, the taxi was in the driveway to his parent's house. Eddie paid the man, leaving him a big tip to thank him for the long, silent drive there. He grabbed his bags out of the trunk, and sighed as the taxi drove away.

Eddie looked at his family's house as he walked up the stone walkway. The house was two stories high, with green vinyl walls, and an auburn roof. He walked to the front, and was about to knock before he realized that his parents were out of town.

It must have slipped his mind. 

Eddie unlocked the door, kicking off his shoes and throwing his bag down before making his way to the living room. He was pleased to see that there was enough room in there for all of his Pokemon to come out of their Pokeballs.

"Alright everyone, time to come out!" Eddie proclaimed as he released all six Pokemon one by one. There was Dante, the Houndoom, Ryu, the Garchomp, Fenrir, the midnight form of Lycanroc, and newest teammate, the male Luxio he and Sarge had caught the other day, as well as Sarge and Sirius.

Dante looked like that of any other Houndoom, aside from the fact that his horns were more straight and upright than curved. Ryu has black scales, instead of normal purple ones, and his fins had tiny, natural lacerations. Fenrir was one of his favorite Pokemon, since he was a shiny. Eddie stood in front of his team, with Sarge by his side.

"Everyone, we're taking a slight break to allow Sarge to heal." Eddie said, getting next to Sarge's bandaged leg and gently holding it. 

"He sprained it last night, and I wanted a break anyway, so everyone, rest up and enjoy the break!" 

The Pokemon were dismissed, and Eddie got up, giving Sarge a few scratches behind his ears before walking to the staircase up to his room.

Sarge and Sirius turned to each other.

'I think now is a good time to ask how he feels about you.' Sirius said to his canine friend. 'I can even do it for you, if you want.'  
Sarge looked down to the floor as he pondered on what to do.

"I think… I think I'll wait for another time. We just returned home. It's not right to just rush up those stairs and fuck him." Sarge explained.

"Ah, so you do want to fuck him?" Sirius said, smirking.

"Yeah. Ever since I was a Growlithe." Sarge said, starting to pant a bit more. "Never got the opportunity, though."

"Well, you better make up your mind, and soon." Sirius said, looking over at Luxio. "Luxio over there's been giving Eddie nothing but bedroom eyes ever since he came out of his Pokeball."

Sarge nodded, Sirius gave a smile before heading to the backyard to meditate. Sarge left towards Eddie's room, not to fuck him, but to sleep on his bed. It was the most comfortable thing the boy owned, and any chance he got to sleep on it, he took.

. . .

After a week, things slowly went back to normal. Occasionally, Eddie would oversee friendly battles between the healthy members of the team, with Sarge always lying next to him. Eddie liked this, and almost always gave small scritches behind his ears.

The current battle was between Dante and Lei, the Luxio. They used their long-range attacks, while each took turns dodging each other's attack. Any time a fireball from Dante or a bolt of lightning from Lei struck the ground, dirt would fly up, and eventually, come to cover Eddie and Sarge.

They soon came to standstill, panting and staring at each other with deadly malice in their eyes. 

Eddie stood up and waved his arms, proclaiming, "Alright, that's enough!" He called off the fight before pointing to an outside shower nozzle. Much to the disappointment of the Pokemon with more fur than skin, each obeyed their master's command.  
Eddie turned back to Sarge, and chuckled at seeing his mane is covered in dust and dirt.

"Let's head to the bathroom, it'll be quicker than waiting on them." Eddie said as the sounds of Fenrir howling in discomfort from the cold water rang through their ears. Sarge laughed at the cries, and nodded as he followed Eddie.

The two stepped back inside, and headed to the bathroom. Eddie walked over to the large shower, and turned it to the right temperature for Sarge. Looking back at his friend, Eddie saw the bandages starting to unfold. It aggravated him, especially since he had just put them on an hour ago.

"You think you healed enough to remove them?" Eddie asked as he rubbed Sarge's leg.  
Sarge looked at his wraps, feeling Eddie's gentle touch, and wagged his tail before nodding. Eddie smiled, and carefully undid the bandages. A large, wet thing parted his hair, and Eddie laughed when he felt Sarge continue to lick him. Eddie smiled, blushing slightly as he threw away the bandages, and looked back at Arcanine.

"All right, you old mut, get in the shower."

Sarge nodded before carefully getting in. Eddie popped a Pokemon Shampoo bottle, and lathered his hands up. 

"Ready?" Eddie asked the soaked canine, his soapy hands at the ready. Sarge nodded, and presented his front to Eddie.  
He started on Sarge's head, paying special attention to his ears, which earned some wet tail wags. Before Eddie could react, Sarge dried himself off, flinging water all over Eddie.

"Hey! Sarge!" Eddie playfully held the canine's head still. Sarge let out an apologetic whine, and Eddie couldn't be angry at him.  
He simply smiled as he pulled away and began to pull off his wet shirt. He wouldn't have much use for it, especially since he was only going to get wetter.

Sarge now looked at his trainer's half-naked body. With Sirius's word's ringing in his mind, he now couldn't help but notice the details of Eddie's body. His small nipples, scrawny chest, flat stomach… It was a lot.

Eddie flung the shirt behind him, and began to work his soapy fingers through Sarge's dirty fur. He was able to feel the muscles in such detail, and could help but think of what it would be like if he was ever underneath the large Pokemon. 

'Stop it, you're cleaning your friend, not a sex toy.' He moved down to his belly after squirting more soap on his hands. His chest felt strong and firm, not moving a lot when Eddie pushed his hands back and forth. He started to scrub Sarge's legs, but now noticed that he was face to face with Sarge's sheath. 

'Oh...boy.' 

Sarge noticed his trainer staring, and gave a small lick on his head to snap him out of his trance. "Sorry." Eddie apologized, beginning to work on Sarge's legs again. 

'I wonder how hard she held onto her Arcanine's legs as he fucked her...' Eddie thought, unable to control his erection as he realized that he was in the same situation.

Despite the smell of the shampoo and the water, Sarge can faintly smell Eddie's arousal. Sarge couldn't help but let out a low growl, unknowingly becoming more aroused.

"Are you okay? Did I rub a sore spot?" Sarge shook his head, and nudged him to continue.

'All...right.' Eddie thought, a bit weirded out as he resumed scrubbing.

'Oh, fuck…' Sarge thought as he closed his eyes and leaned back, letting himself loosen up more. His cock poked out more, and was almost completely out… It was just enough for Eddie to finally see it. 

'Fuck he's… he's hard!' Eddie thought, looking at the knotted cock.

Eddie looked back at Sarge's relaxed face before daring a gentle touch on the side of his cock. Eddie noted that he did not jump, and went further down, tracing his fingers on the base, feeling the small knot.

'It's so small... but it can grow...' Eddie thought. 

He didn't know it yet, but Sarge had felt everything, and was slowly getting more and more erect. Soon, his knot swelled up, and became close to the size of Eddie's fist.

"Oh my..." Eddie whispered before a puff of hot airbrushed him. He looked up to see Sarge, who was looking down at Eddie.  
Eddie quickly realized he had been watched the whole time he was exploring his Pokemon. 

"Sarge?! I..." He tried to explain before turning away and running out of the room.

"Eddie!" Sarge called, but what was the point? Eddie had never understood him. Sarge got out of the shower, and chased after Eddie. Usually, his trainer always left his door open, but it had been tightly closed. "Eddie? Please, let me in!"

'Sarge, what happened?' 

Sarge turned to Sirius, who was walking up with a towel around his neck.

"Um...Eddie and I were in the shower... he was washing me, scrubbing me and… when..." Sarge tried to explain but looked away.  
Sirius looked down between the Pokemon's legs, and saw his bulging erection. He rolled his eyes, then, 'Come on.' 

Using his psychic abilities, Sirius unlocked the door, and the two went inside.

After the two stepped inside, they quickly found Eddie curled up inside a massive blanket, hugging his knees to his chest.  
'Master Eddie?' Sirius asked as Sarge laid his head on the bed near Eddie. 'What's wrong?'

It was quiet for a few moments, but eventually, Eddie spoke up.

"It… It was like any normal shower. But...I-I kept thinking of this video I saw last week." Eddie muttered from his blanket-cocoon.

'What was it of?' Sirius pressed, laying a paw on Sarge, who looked incredibly sad.

"There… there was a woman." Eddie said, curling up tighter.

'Go on'

"She did… all sorts of things to her Arcanine."

'And…?'

"They were things I wanted to do as well." Eddie said quietly. "I just… I don't want what Sarge and I have to change."  
Sarge heard it all, letting out a few grunts and growls, letting Sirius translate.

'Sarge said that he felt the same, at first. He loves how things are between the two of you, but, let me tell you something.' Sirius said, pawing the blankets away from Eddie's face. He gazed down at his trainer, smiling widely. 'Sarge has wanted to fuck you ever since he was a Growlithe.'

Eddie shifted through the blankets, looking down at Sarge, unsure if he meant it or not.

"Do you mean that?" He asked, gulping.

Sarge smiled, before jumping up, and nuzzling Eddie's lips. Eddie blushed, and gave him a small kiss on his snout before pulling away.

'I guess that answers that.' Sirius said, smirking. He decided to give the new lovebirds some room, and got up to go. Before he could even get off the bed, however, he felt a hand on his arm. He looked down, and saw that it was Eddie.

"Stay." Eddie commanded.

Sirius's heart leaped, and he nodded. He scooched his butt back against the wall, and placed his hands on his lap expectantly.  
Eddie untangled himself from the blanket, and looked up at Sarge, his heart almost racing with joy. "So… what do we do?"

Sarge started by leaning forward, using his teeth to grab at his trainer's waistband.

"So I guess we start with that then." Eddie said with a small laugh as Sarge began to pull off his sweatpants.  
Sarge grabbed the band with his teeth, slowly pulling them off, leaving Eddie only in his underwear. His bulge was pressed tightly against his underwear, and it drove both the canines crazy. Sirius had more control over his emotions, but Sarge, however, let out a deep arousing growl.

Eddie blushed after hearing that growl, which was something he had never heard before. It somehow made him even harder, and his prick pressed even tighter against his underwear, begging to be let out.

"That's some growl..." 

Sarge smiled, and pressed his muzzle to Eddie's chest, licking quickly. Eddie giggled at the feeling, but began to breathe a bit heavier as Sarge worked his way down his chest, licking slower and slower. 

Sarge got to his underwear, giving his bulge a few long, hard licks, and reached upwards to the helm of the underwear, and gently, with his teeth, tugged them off. Eddie gulped as the three of them looked at his exposed, twitching cock.

'Well, ain't that a sight to see…' Sirius said, trying to keep as much lust out of his voice as possible.  
Sarge leaned down, and gave Eddie a long, hard lick from the base of his cock up to its tip. He started to lick more and more, watching as his trainer moaned and squirmed under the pressure from his tongue on his cock.

"Sarge!" Eddie whimpered, squirming a bit harder. Sarge looked down, and saw that his trainer's cock was leaking precum. Quite a lot of it, as well.

He pulled back, and looked over at Sirius, who, by now, was almost drooling from the sight before his eyes. Sarge could see his own knotted cock standing at attention. He growled and barked a few words at him, and looked back at Eddie.

'It's no fun if only you get some.' Sirius translated, smiling.  
Eddie looked confused before Sarge legs powerfully grabbed him, and pulled to the middle of the bed. He moved directly over Eddie and presented his fully erect cock. It was dripping with precum, and just begging to be sucked on as Sarge resumed his tongue-job.  
Eddie was as red as a rose as the large, leaky cock twitched before him. He didn't know what to do, and looked over at Sirius. The Pokemon chuckled as he leaned in, and grabbed one of Eddie's hands to help guide him.

'Just think of it as your own.' Sirius said as he showed Eddie how to stroke the canine off.  
Eddie gasped when he felt Sarge plunge his mouth deep onto his cock, and winced from the heat of it. He could feel teeth against his cock, but Sarge was careful not to bite into him. He gave a few barking, muffled grunts, but kept sucking.

'Sarge expects you to suck.' Sirius said, grinning.

Eddie looked at the mass of dripping reddish-pink cock, and took a deep breath before craning his neck upwards. He took the tip into his mouth, shuttering as he tasted Sarge's precum on his tongue. As Sarge felt Eddie's mouth around his length, he instinctually began to thrust into his trainer's mouth.

Eddie's eyes widened, and he began to grunt more and more as Sarge's large cock was shoved deeper into his mouth, with a faster pace accompanying each long thrust. After a few rapid thrusts, Eddie's mouth began to sting with pain, and he couldn't help but smack Sarge's rear a couple of times to get him to stop. Sarge stopped, and slowly pulled away, regretfully pulling his cock out of his trainer's mouth, shivering as it scraped against his teeth.

After a few more seconds of sucking on Eddie's cock, he stopped and looked behind him. He smiled at that precum-covered face, and turned around on the bed, pawing his trainer's side to turn him over. Eddie wasn't sure why he was being rolled onto his stomach, but didn't offer up any fight as he gave his Pokemon what he wanted. Sarge smirked at the easy access to Eddie's small asshole. Leaning in, Sarge started to lick his trainer's hole.

"Sarge..." Eddie gasped, instantly clenching his rear. He began to moan as he moved his hips upwards, allowing Sarge better access to his ass.

'You got Master like a female in heat.' Sirius giggled, softly pawing his own rod as he watched the two go at it.  
Sarge pressed his muzzle to Eddie's cheeks, his warm nose against his trainer's asshole.

"Oh~" Eddie moaned out, grabbing a pillow and holding it tight against his face.  
After a particularly long lick, Sarge pulled away, his cock now begging for relief. As he pulled his maw away from Eddie's asshole, a string of spit lazily drifted off his snout. 

Sarge now towered over Eddie, placing his paws on either side of Eddie's shoulders as he tried to line his cock up with his trainer's small hole, but kept missing the mark.

Eddie was wondering why Sarge wasn't licking his asshole anymore, but got his answer once he felt something poke into his ass cheek.

"Ah! Sarge!" He called out as he pushed Sarge back. Sarge let out an apologetic whine as he licked Eddie's shoulders.

"Just...give me a moment." He told him as he reached back, gently wrapping his hand around Sarge's hot member, and lined him up with his asshole. When Sarge felt his tip poke into his trainer, his instincts almost completely took over, and quickly began to jab his cock into Eddie's warm ass. It took every ounce of will-power not to fuck him like a bitch as he slid his member in and out.

The massive cock stretched Eddie out, even though his ass had been eaten out not but a second ago. Eddie began to pant as he felt the warmth that Sarge gave him both inside and out. He felt that Sarge was at least halfway in, and tapped on his legs. 

"I...need...a...moment," Eddie said in between pants as he quivered. Waiting, however, wasn't something Sarge was willing to do for long. He began to whimper, and lick the crook of Eddie's neck.

"Okay...just...slowly," Eddie told him as he gripped his forelegs to prepare himself. With that command, Sarge pulled back till only the tip was left in, and pushed in slightly further than last time. He repeated this over and over, right until his knot was pressed against Eddie's asshole.

"Fuck!" Eddie yelled as Sarge fucked him, his knot dangerously close to pushing in. The sounds of Sarge's knot slapping into him drove him close to an orgasm. "I'm close, Sarge!"

Growling in understanding, Sarge began to thrust quicker, their bodies hitting faster. Slapping echoed in the room, and the sight, sound, and scent had truly affected Sirius as he pawed his fully erect cock, shiney with precum.

Sarge's climax was quickly approaching, and he slowly began to push his knot into Eddie's ass. Due to its large size, it was giving a huge amount of pain. The pleasure, however, was far worth the pain, in Eddie's opinion.

"Just... fucking… knot me!" Eddie screamed out as his mind, body, and soul demanded Sarge's knot in his ass.  
With one loud growl and couple more thrusts, Sarge pushed the knot against Eddie's asshole. There was a loud squelch, and Sarge roared in pleasure as he knotted his trainer. As his asshole struggled to contain Sarge's gigantic knot, Eddie couldn't help but blast his own load all over the bed. Leaning his head back, Sarge let out another loud howl, embers and smoke shooting out as he filled Eddie with his hot cum.

As Sarge filled him up with his seed, Eddie couldn't help but moan softly, constricting his ass and milking the Pokemon's orgasm for all it was worth. He gripped onto Sarge's legs to try and support himself, but all of this overstimulating him. He lost the strength needed to even lay on his hands and knees, and dropped to the mattress, leaving him hanging on Sarge's knot. Breathing hard, Eddie laid there on the bed, panting for dear life. He felt something weighing him down, and struggled to turn his head. He smiled, awestruck, when he saw his stomach was bloated with Sarge's cum.

"Sarge." Eddie moaned quietly, rubbing his somewhat inflated belly. The bed began to shift, and Eddie looked up, and saw that Sarge had moved from his shoulders, to the middle of his stomach.

"What are-" Eddie was cut short, painfully yelling as Sarge tugged his knot. It didn't come out easily, but he kept tugging. After one long, final tug, Eddie realized how painful it must be to give birth. Sarge's knot was pulled out, and cum gushed out of his gaping asshole. Eddie moaned loudly, and started to grunt as Sarge went back for round two, pumping into his cock like a fucking machine.  
Eddie could see stars, and didn't move as he was fucked like Sarge's personal bitch. His mouth was left open, and, with half-glazed eyes, he turned to Sirius. He saw the Pokemon's own dripping, precum leaking cock just begging to be touched. He weakly lifted his hand and gestured for him to come over.

Sirius looked to Sarge, but saw that he was preoccupied with the small asshole he was fucking. He looked back at Eddie, gulping.

'Master... you-you're sure?' He asked, concerned. The last thing he wanted to do was to overstep his boundaries.  
A moan escaped from Eddie as Sarge changed his angle and hit his prostate. He locked eyes with Sirius, and kept gesturing for him to come over.

Sirius let out a nervous sigh, and gingerly scooted over, trying not to trigger any of Sarge's dominating instincts that could have harmed either of them. 

Sirius sat in front of Eddie, his legs spread out, his dripping cock gently twitching in front of him. Eddie smiled at his Lucario, realizing that the Pokemon's cock was about as big as his own. In his opinion, however, he liked the canines knotted cock more than his.

Eddie gently took Sirius's cock in his mouth, sucking the tip softly. It made Sirius shudder, and push his Master's head down with both his hands. A deep, sudden thrust from Sarge pushed Eddies mouth deeper, taking in more of Sirius. Sirius squirmed and let out small groans as he felt his cock inside Eddie's warm, wet mouth.  
'Oh, Master.' He growled as he thrust his hips forward in sync with Sarge's, pressing his knot to Eddie's lips. 

Both of these drove Eddie in a mindless state as he tried to pleasure both of the canines.

The bed was almost slamming into the wall as Sarge fucked Eddie. Eddie had to hold onto Sirius' hips, hearing both of the canines beastly growls as they fucked him close to the point of unconsciousness. The two made rough love to their new mate, with small spurts of cum shooting out of Sarge's cock as he fucked that small, tight hole. The two didn't know what would happen within Eddie's body once they filled him up with even more cum. 

Eddie whimpered as he felt his cum-filled stomach rock back and forth on the bed, both of their cocks sliding in his tight passages. Sarge's cock kept popping in and out, hitting the right spot to drive Eddie to yet another mind-blowing climax.

Sarge's mind was muddled with his canine instincts, and quickly felt another orgasm soon rack his body, and pushed his knot back inside Eddie's ass, much further than before. Snarling, he dove down to Eddie's neck, and bit him on his shoulder as he pumped rope after rope of cum into his friend. 

The bite on his shoulder only revived Eddie's dwindling orgasm, and he gagged as he came all over the sheets. His lips met Sirius's inflated, bulging knot. Sarge hit down harder, pressing hard enough to pierce and draw blood, which marked Eddie as his very own, his mate.

The pain from being bitten into made Eddie scream in agony, muffled from Sirius's cock deep in his throat. It sent Sirius over the edge as he shot his load deep into Eddie's throat, pumping cum down and into his stomach. Sarge let off a low, deep growl before letting his mate go, and began to lick the blood from the wound. Once Sirius was finished with Eddie, he laid back on the bed, panting loudly.

"Sarge..." Eddie moaned his mates name as he scratched behind the canine's ears.

'Mmhmm… that was awesome… can you do it agai--' Sirius was cut off by a possessive growl from Sarge. '...maybe once Sarge isn't around.' He thought as Sarge moved off Eddie.

"Sarge, what are you doing?" Eddie asked as he watched Sarge lift a leg around his back. They were now ass to ass, and Eddie couldn't help but hiss in pain at Sarge tugging at the knot. It shook him slightly, and Eddie giggled as he felt his bloated stomach. He propped himself up to look at his bloated stomach. It was so full of Sarge's cum, and the canine somehow kept pumping more into him with every second that passed.

Eddie couldn't say a word; the bliss he was in was out of this world. After what seemed like an eternity of cuddling with Sirius, an impatient, jealous Sarge huffed as he tugged on the tie. Eddie gasped in slight pain, but the knot popped out after a few tugs, and a waterfall of cum shot out of his ass. After a solid minute of having cum pour out of him, Eddie finally took a deep breath.  
He felt empty, and now that he wasn't pinned down to a spot, he gently turned onto his back. Sarge laid beside him, giving him a long lick on his cheek. Once it dawned on what he had done, he gave a few grunts and growls. As Sirius listened, his eyes grew wider and wider, a large grin spreading across his face.

'Um… Master… Sarge has something he wanted me to tell you.' Sirius was very hesitant, and almost nervous, which Eddie picked up on.

"What is it?" He said, delirious from what had just happened.

'Sarge has told me that… um… his kind are known to be very, very fertile. He's shot quite a lot of cum into you...'

"What do you mean?" Eddie asked, looking at Sirius, then at Sarge.

'What I mean is that… there's a chance, a very slight chance, mind you, that you may be carrying his offspring.'

"Yeah, okay..." Eddie said, chuckling.

'I said what I meant.' Sirius said firmly, frowning. 'Us Pokemon aren't like you humans.'

There was still a lot of doubt in Eddie's mind, but he did begin to panic at the thought of having to push Sarge's eggs out of him. Sirius could sense that this was a lot to process for the young trainer, so he rose to his feet, patting his waist and smiling.  
Sirius looked at Sarge, and said, 'Let's get to the shower.'

Sarge nodded, and looked down at Eddie. He looked so comfortable as he snuggled beside him, and he hated to get up, but he did. Eddie looked at the two, confused.

"Where are the two of you going?"

'To the shower. You wanna come with us?' Sirius asked.

"I think that would be an awesome idea, but I doubt I could make it there." He jokingly said as he tried to sit up, but he hissed at the pain and leaned back on the bed.

Drooping his ears, Sarge let out an apologetic whine and nuzzled Eddie's face. Eddie feigned a smile, and scratched behind the canine's ears. 

"It's okay. My ass might hurt, but it's okay." Eddie told him as they shared a moment.

'We should help him.' Sirius said, looking at Sarge. Sarge nodded in agreement, and laid on his legs as Sirius helped Eddie slowly get off the bed. Eddie thankfully looked up at Sirius once he was straddling Sarge, and the three of them made their way down to the shower. 

Eddie erupted in laughter when he realized that he had left the shower running when he dashed into his room. There was a thick cloud of steam in the bathroom, which fogged up any glass as it dripped down the walls. His parents certainly wouldn't be happy.  
The three tried to make it into the bathroom as stealthily as they could, but they weren't quick enough, and we're noticed by Fenrir. His sharp nose picked up the scent of what had happened, and licked his lips before the door slammed shut on him. He frowned, and walked away.

Once inside, Sirius helped Eddie off of Sarge, smirking at his winces as he gingerly sat down in the bathtub. Eddie fixed the temperature so it was just right, and took a deep sigh as his two Pokemon joined him in the large tub.

Sirius placed his other paw on Eddie's back, and used his psychic abilities to ease his pain as much as he could.

'Easy, I got you.' Sirius soothingly said, rubbing his master's back. Eddie leaned against Sirius's warm, furry chest, causing Sarge to frown. He wanted to be the one leaned upon, not Sirius. Eddie smiled at his Arcanine, and that was all it took for those feelings to go away. Sarge slowly drifted down into the hot water, almost panting at how wonderful it felt after the rut he had given to his trainer.  
Eddie sighed as Sirius rubbed his head, and started to rub his still swollen belly, trying to get whatever babies or cum might still be there out of him. Any time he got too concerned, Sirius sensed it, however, and calmed him down.

'It's only a slight chance, Master. Five percent at most.' Sirius said, completely lying to his Master. It was up there, maybe more along the lines of eighty percent.

"Mhmm…" Eddie said, enjoying the feeling of Sirius's claws scratching him on his scalp. Now that his mind wasn't clouded with lust for his Pokemon, Eddie's mind was alright with worry, even with Sirius calming him down. Sirius was getting a washcloth ready for his Master when Eddie spoke up.

"So… if I am…" He blushed, "pregnant… what're we going to do?" He finished, looking at Sarge. "Do we keep on traveling, or stay till it passes?"

Sarge grunted and barked a bit, and Sirius nodded, looking down at Eddie. 

'He says he doesn't know.' Sirius said, gently running the washcloth over Eddie's neck and back.

"Well, either way..." Eddie paused, and leaned over, wincing as he placed a hand on Sarge's cheek. "-I'll be glad to have you here with me-" then turned to Sirius and smiled. "-both of you."

Both canines returned the smile as they leaned forward, Sirius nuzzling one side while Sarge gently licked the bite mark on his shoulder.

Eddie let out a contentful sigh, and leaned back against the tub. Then,

"My boys, my friends… my mates," He smiled, and enjoyed the peace and quiet the three of them shared together.  
"Whatever happens we'll handle it together."


End file.
